jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Rescue Blue
'Rescue Blue '''is a LEGO Jurassic World Pick Your Path game that came out on YouTube that's based on . Plot Owen Grady, Claire Dearing and Franklin Webb are running from Mount Sibo as it's erupting and Owen reveals to the gamer he must rescue Blue. Owen reveals Blue is a [[Velociraptor (movie canon)|''Velociraptor]] he raised from the egg. Then Owen starts running from a Carnotaurus. As Owen runs from it, he approuches two vehicles, a truck and a Gyrosphere. It's then up to the gamer to decide to choose if Owen should take the turck, or the Gyrosphere. *If the gamer chooses Owen to take the truck, he gets into it's cab. Owen tries to start up the truck, but it won't start. The Carnotaurus chasing him then bashes into the truck and it gets smashed into pieces. Owen (getting dissy in the process) then points at the Gyrosphere allowing the gamer to choose it. *If the gamer chooses Owen to take the Gyrosphere, Owen gets into it. As he's sitting in the Gyropshere, the Carnotaurus runs toward it from behind. The Carnotaurus then slides on the ground and it's feet push it's launch lever, causing the Gyropshere to get launched into the air with Owen in it. The Gyropshere would then crash into a lab building and break into pieces and flip Owen into the air and he lands onto the ground. When Owen arrives at the lab building, a Stygimoloch shows up and charges towards him. Owen though dodges out of the way and the Stygimoloch bashes into a code system and grants the access. The door opens, and Owen and Claire run into the lab. It's then up to the gamer to choose Owen to either use the Dino Tracker to find Blue, or climb a ladder to search for her at the top. *If the gamer chooses for Owen to use the Dino Tracker to find Blue, Claire types into the computer and the tracker finds her. But then a Dilophosaurus appears in front of Owen and Claire and breaks through the window and spits it venom at Owen and it hits Owen in his face, causing shot a dart from a dart gun at the ceiling and then hit his foot, making fall to the floor. Owen then points at the ladder, allowing the player to choose for Owen to climb it. *If the gamer chooses for Owen to climb the ladder, the Dilophosaurus breaks through the window and spits it's venom at the ladder as Owen quickly climbs up it after Claire. They then arrvie on the roof and Owen sees Blue running away. Two Pteranodons then fly by and Owen grabs onto one of them and he and Claire glide on it. Owen and Claire then let go of the Pteranodon and land back on the ground. Blue then appears from out of a bush and sees Owen and Claire. Owen tells Blue she knows him and tries to get her to remember him. He then takes a chicken leg from Franklin and feeds it to Blue. Owen and Blue then see a helicopter and pieces of a cage. It's then up to the player to choose for Owen and Blue to either take the helicopter, or build a cage for Blue to ride in. *If the gamer chooses for Owen and Blue to take the helicopter, Owen tries to push Blue into the helicopter, but she's too big to fit into it. It then gets too crowded in the helicopter and it's cab breaks bursting Owen and Blue out of it and onto the ground. Owen then points at the pieces of the cage, allowing the gamer to choose for Owen, Claire and Blue to build the cage. *If the gamer chooses for Owen and Blue to build the cage, Owen, Claire and Blue start building it. When they're almost done, a Pteranodon flies towards them. The Pteranodon lands and tries to bite Owen, but Blue hands him over an extra piece of the cage and he uses it as a shield to defend himself from the Pteranodon. The Pteranodon then flies away with the cage piece on it's beak. They then put the last piece of the cage onto it finshing it. As they're finished, flying rocks from Mount Sibo start landing around them, so they must escape quickly. Owen, Claire and Franklin attach the helicopter's hook to the cage with Blue in it and they take off just in time. As they escape Isla Nublar, Owen hums the Jurassic Park Theme Song as the the helicopter flies away with Blue in the cage. Category:Games Category:LEGO Jurassic World Category:LEGO